Love, Anger, and Sweetness
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: A bunch of little drabbles for s0ubibeloved’s contest. VergilxDante, fluff, yaoi.


**Love, Anger, and Sweetness**

**Author:** ToInsanitysEnd (AKA LuciferxDamien)

**Rating:** Various

**Pairing:** VergilxDante

**Genre:** Various

**Summary:** A bunch of little drabbles for s0ubibeloved's contest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC. If I did, they would be doing this in the games along with trying to kill each other.

**Author's Note:** A bunch of drabbles that I entered in s0ubibeloved's Valentine's Day contest on AarinFantasy. None of them won. XD Then again, they're not all really Valentine's Day themed. Reviews!!! I likes them. I loves them. Want to show your like or perhaps love for me? Then review away!

**Fandom:** Devil May Cry

**Pain Before the Fall**

It hurt, but Vergil knew he had to do this. His zealous goal for power had been what defined him for so long…So why did it feel wrong? Why did Dante's love feel so right? His pride would never allow him to admit that his dimwitted brother was right. Never. Perhaps, if he let Dante defeat him…he could have what he wanted? A sharp, piercing pain snapped Vergil out of his thoughts and he looked down to see Rebellion's hilt in his chest. Grinning, he fell to his knees. His pride would have never let him throw a fight, either.

**Bright Eyes**

Why did it have to be this way? They were brothers. Flesh and blood, and the only the other had. _'So, why does he seem to hate me so much?'_ Dante thought as he felt Yamato plunge into his torso. "Why…?" Dante whispered as he passed out. How could his only brother hate him so much when all Dante wanted was to show Vergil his love? Dante didn't think it mattered any more, that is, until the blinding morning light woke him. And there, head propped up on his elbow, was Vergil, laying so close to him. "Morning, bright eyes."

**Rustling**

The sound and feel of rustling sheets awoke Dante in the middle of the night. He rolled over, only to find that his beloved brother was nowhere to be seen, or felt. Panic struck Dante as he peered into the darkness. Had Vergil suddenly left him? There were more rustling sounds, then warm arms and hard body was pressing against him. Vergil was back, and it felt so damn good to be in his arms. "Did you miss me?" Vergil whispered in that soft, sexy voice of his. Dante simply wrapped his arms around his big brother and kissed him.

**Something Sweet**

Vergil was sure he had gone insane. He would have never trekked through the cold rain with a bag full of questionable contents otherwise. Finally home, he threw his soaked trench coat to the floor and stomped off to the kitchen grumbling. Carefully removing the bag's contents, Vergil quickly prepared the ultimate dish for Dante. After checking the dish to make sure it was perfect, Vergil took it upstairs to where his sleeping brother was. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dante…" Vergil whispered into his ear. Smelling something sweet, Dante woke up and grabbed the strawberry Sunday from Vergil, wolfing it down.

**Solace**

Dante found it soothing as Vergil slowly ran his hand down Dante's chest, over and over again, all night as they lay in bed. Vergil was on his side, head propped up on his elbow, he always seemed so comfortable like that, and Dante was on his back, impossibly close to Vergil. Dante was still breathing heavily from his last orgasm, but Vergil seemed just as calm and collected as always. Always so strong and dependable…and safe. Together, the brothers Sparda lay in their calm silence, taking solace in each other's arms well into the dark hours of the night.

**Witness**

It was warm out as Vergil and Dante basked in the moonlight. The pale, full moon made their already white skin glow brighter and the sweat glisten ever so slightly. Vergil had suggested they go up to the roof to moon gaze, but with the lusty gazes Dante had been giving his brother, the moon was quickly forgotten and clothes swiftly discarded as they intertwined their bodies. The warm night air ghosted over their damp skin as Vergil thrust roughly into Dante, their bodies becoming one with the moon as the only witness to their violent and passionate love making.

**Bananas**

Vergil had stayed up late the night before. Dante could tell this because Vergil wasn't his usual 'morning person' self. He was grouchy and tired and required a heavy dose of coffee. Dante saw a banana on the counter and grabbed it, peeling it slowly. Making sure that Vergil was watching, he deep throated the banana, making Vergil drop his coffee with a crash. Dante just grinned and pulled the banana out of his mouth slowly. Vergil dashed over to Dante, crushing their lips and bodies together. Dante was going to have to eat bananas around his brother more often.

**A Silence Broken**

The twins hadn't talked to each other for days, and neither one knew what had started the argument in the first place, but they both knew that they wouldn't be the first to apologize. So, the tension grew between them. Vergil broke the silence after cutting his finger. "Fuck!" Worried, Dante quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen to his brother, only to find a shallow cut, but also the perfect opportunity to patch things up with Vergil. Dante took the bleeding finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently. "I'm sorry…" Vergil whispered, and Dante answered back. "Me too…"

**More Bananas**

Vergil was leaning against the counter…eating a banana. Dante watched as those succulent lips engulfed the fleshy fruit. He was starting to get hard; just the site of his brother with a banana was more than enough to get Dante's blood running downstream. Vergil saw his brother's lusty looks and quirked an eye brow. "What?" Oh, that voice! It was too much; Dante ran over to him, sliding on his knees, rock star style, until he was at Vergil's feet. He grabbed at his brother's zipper, yanking his pants down. Apparently he wasn't the only one turned on by bananas.

**Audience**

Two men sat in the back of a bar, caressing and kissing each other, which wasn't unusual in a gay bar. But this site was uncommon; the men were identical twins. The seemingly older brother kissed along the younger one's neck and whispered in his ear. The younger one's face flushed as his brother ran his hand under his shirt. The twins had on-lookers, but that didn't stop the older one, in fact, it seemed to encourage him as he looked at his audience and grinned at them before sliding down his brother's fit body, head disappearing beneath the table.

**Duck Pond**

**A/N:** I did two versions for this one, my friend didn't like the first one, so I made a second, but I still like the first one, so I'll go ahead and post it anyway.

Passersby watched as two silver-haired twins sat on a park bench near the river's bank feeding ducks and laughing together. They seemed awfully close, even for being twins. Though they were twins, they both had distinct and different looks. One wore his hair slicked back, and his clothes resembled that of a lord's; blue was his theme. The other's hair was down, and his clothes were similar to a rock stars, looking a little outrageous next to his brother's proper attire; he was themed in red. Even though their styles clashed, they seemed impossibly close and loving with each other.

Passersby watched as silver-haired twins sat on a park bench, feeding ducks and laughing together. They seemed awfully close, even for twins. Despite that they were twins, they each had their own distinct look. One wore his hair slicked back, donning proper attire in blue, while the other had his hair down and a red rock star air about him. The red one leaned over and whispered something in the other's ear. The blue one's face resembled his twin's clothes as he peaked over his shoulder at a group of on-lookers. They were much closer than your average twins indeed.


End file.
